The Night I Won At Wrestlemania and the Heart
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: Where chapter 2 of Breakaway is left off.


**This was my first attempt writing a love scene, so enjoy and please review!**

__

From chapter two of "Breakaway":

And speaking of him, somehow in the back of her mind, John would come back to her hotel room door because he wouldn't want the night to end...just yet. And Nicole was right because that's exactly what he was doing right at that moment: knocking at the door and Nicole looked through the peephole to see him right there. Nicole opened the door.

"I was hoping you'd come back," Nicole said.

"Why? Did you expect me to come back here?" John said walking close to her.

"Yeah. Because I know you want something and I'm gonna give it to you."

Then John went inside her hotel room. And before he closed the door, he put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the outside door knob so that he and Nicole can spend the rest of the night together making love.

John walked over to Nicole and he immediately kissed her passionately. John pulled away and then slowly unbuttoned Nicole's black corset top. He then slowly took it off and threw it on the floor with Nicole revealing her black bra. Nicole slowly took off John's jersey, threw it on the floor, and she puts her hands all over his chest and abs. Nicole smiled.

"You have the most amazing and sexiest body," Nicole said.

Nicole then kissed John as he unbuttoned Nicole's denim jeans. John pulled away and he kneeled down as he slowly took them down. Nicole lifted her feet to help John take them off. He stands back up and he kisses Nicole again wrapping his arms around her waist. John then picked Nicole up, walked over to the side of the bed, and gently puts her down. He then laid on top of Nicole and he starts kissing her neck with Nicole wrapping her arms around John's neck. Nicole moaned when John found a spot on her neck and she rubs her left leg against his thigh. John pulled away and looks at Nicole with a sexy smirk on his face. He turned Nicole sideways to unhook her bra. John turned Nicole back around and he looked at her big breasts. John smiled and he immediately started sucking on one of her nipples. with his hand on Nicole's other breast. Nicole moaned as John started on her other breast and Nicole moved her hands down his back. John then kissed Nicole's lips again as she unbuckled his belt and took it out the loop of his jeans. John kept kissing Nicole as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and Nicole used her long legs to push them off. She did the same thing with John's boxers. John pulled away and he took off her panties. He then stared at Nicole's naked body.

"You are so beautiful," John said.

"Well, you are just...so hot," Nicole said.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

John then entered Nicole and the two moaned getting used to be in each other's beings. His pace was slow at first, but John sped right up. Nicole wrapped her legs around John's waist. A few minutes later, he pumped faster and harder in and out of Nicole and she dug her nails into John's back. Nicole kept screaming and moaning as John was kissing her neck. About several minutes later, Nicole reached her climax and John reached his. His body then fell on top of her.

"Wow...you...were wonderful," Nicole said catching her breath.

"You...felt so good," John said catching his breath.

"Well, you know how to satisfy me and that's what I want to give you, 100 satisfaction guaranteed."

"Well, then give it to me."

John rolled onto his back and pulled Nicole on top of him. Nicole then felt John's length underneath her and she moaned. Nicole then moved her hips against John and he gave a groan as he grabbed onto Nicole's hips and moved her faster against him. Nicole moved her hips harder and faster as she screamed. Nicole was having a good time and several minutes later, she and John both hit their climax. Nicole slowly fell on John and she kissed him. Nicole then pulled the covers over her and John.

"Wow. You were wonderful," John said. "I'm glad I got me some satisfaction guaranteed."

"Well, it's my motto, indeed," Nicole said. "I'm so glad I got together with you, John."

"I'm happy that you got with me."

John then kissed Nicole and the two fell asleep.


End file.
